star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Magin
"Oh isn't it just a wonderful day? The sun is shining, the gangs are fighting, and here you are having found yourself in Magin's Magnificent Emporium. How lucky for you!" Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Mechanic Category:Merchant Magin is a boisterous and bombastic Human mechanic and trader in rare computing equipment. Based out of a small corner shop on Nar Shaddaa, he fills the place with knickknacks and odd-sods, knowing that one man's trash is another man's treasure. Among his pieces were some more extravagant and rare items - such as a rare HK-unit personality matrix, Prototype-Protocol Mark IV Vocabulators and a T1 unit personality matrix for the tried and true T-model series Astromechs. It was the latter item that led to him encountering the group, and changed the galaxy (to hear him and Nox describe it). Involvement A Change Of Destiny Nox, who had recently made it his life's mission to assemble the astromech found aboard their new (read: stolen) freighter, found his way to Magin's Magnificent Emporium in search of droid parts. The Nautolan spent a great amount of time almost losing himself in the wonders he could find, as Magin sat behind the counter reading a fashion magazine. Nox then asked him if he had anything for a T-model Astromech, mostly the personality matrix. He leapt up from his seat, causing his mane of hair to jostle loose, and bounded over to his new customer. The pair looked through a number of standard, run-of-the-mill matrices for the T-series, but Nox couldn't help but be drawn to the rare T1 matrix. Finding it a bit pricey, Nox was able to charm the charmer, convincing Magin to lower the price in return for working with him in the future - maybe even sending some business old Magin's way. Nox would later visit him again when the group sought a few pieces of scrap for the droid the next day, meeting K'ruhk for the first, and sadly last, time. Following the acquisition of a deed to the Besradii Nova space station, the group turned it into their new headquarters. Needing staff to help maintain it, and somebody to maintain the five new droids they'd acquired - Nox reached out to Magin and invited him aboard. He took a position as Proxy Head of Droids & Maintenance, being Nox's second and his stand-in whenever the Nautolan was away. The Resident Fixer He has rarely been interacted with since his invitation aboard the station. One can assume he has had a tremendous time working alongside the droids acquired with the station on Duro, as well as the occasional reclaimed droid the Party brings back to him. The latest arrival to his 'Network' was an ancient protocol droid recovered on Oro IX, last programmed to interact centuries ago. What fascinated him however was the droid's capability to adapt to its surroundings, learning from what it was interacting with - as shown when it learned Basic easily while being spoken to by Vesh. A Person Of Two Camps During the year gap where the Party were preparing for their inevitable showdown with Devakir's Dread Host, Magin continued to work on the station as their lead mechanic, as Nox continued to slack off and spend time with T3. Fortunately for him, he got some new help in the form of Sood & Surik, twin Verpine mechanics he used to work with long ago. On top of tremendously splitting the workload of maintaining such a large space station, their arrival proved endlessly entertaining for Magin himself as everybody bar him and the droids struggled to tell the two apart.